


After Exile.

by Embersnight



Series: Fluffy and angsty and most importantly cottage core fan fiction I have writen [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, I Don't Even Know, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersnight/pseuds/Embersnight
Summary: I wrote this in like 8 minutes. Basically a drabble.
Relationships: Family dynamics - Relationship
Series: Fluffy and angsty and most importantly cottage core fan fiction I have writen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078988
Kudos: 42





	After Exile.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, It just was written in my notes app and I think it is interesting enough to post.

It isn't like he tried to do his best. He really did. He tried to be peaceable, to not do anything bad, but he still got exiled. He lost everything and everyone. He was lost. Tommy, after traveling thousands of kilometers away, finally, let his bottled up emotions out. His guy wrenching, guttural scream made his voice go hoarse, the betrayals, the loss. He cried his eyes out, he pounded the ground till it was all out. When he let out his scream, unbeknownst to him, all the server had heard it. Dream had been watching him, others with him, and there was sound. The sound caused everyone to stop. They listened to Tommy she'd his persona, his feeling shown. They heard his anguish and how he felt. They could do nothing but watch. They saw this teen, who had to mature to fast, break. They watched him scream to the sky about his hurt. They wanted to go to him, but how could they? They had caused all this. Eventually, someone turned off the viewing screen. Eventually, they all went home. Tommy sent a message to an old friend. Luke had survived alone in his world, done so much, and had a soft spot for Tommy. So when he got a message from the boy, he knew he had to go to him. And he did. He found Tommy and took him home. To his real home. He finally had a friend's, someone to talk to. Years later, Scott Smajor put together an event. He invited luke, who brought Tommy. And when the SMP members saw him, they were shocked. Tommy was much quieter, and softer. He looked older and wore a beanie, a green bandana on his arm, a white shirt, and a red jacket, on you may see on jocks, but it had patches on it. A smiley face, a pair of goggles, a bandana, a muffin, a diamond, a hat, a pair of glasses, a loaf of bread, and many more. Tommy never forgot them and carries a piece of them everywhere he went. And they ran to him and hugged him. He forgave their apologies, and a family was reunited. Luke and Tommy were brothers, truly, but why not adopt a few more?

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, it is based on the streams, animatics, and other stories I have read on here. I mean, it is certainly angsty.


End file.
